In Life or In Death
by Darkgaarafuker
Summary: Neji is a professional computer repairman turned rogue hacker. Suigetsu is a porn star. What happens when their paths cross?


There was a boy sitting in his litle office he had a nametag on his polo style shirt that said "neji". A man with white maybe blue purple hair walked in and he smiled with his big teeth and his little teeth too and he loked at this neji character and he says "hey…" he has very sharp teeth like they were filed down or maybe like he was an aligator or something like that. "hello" neji says without looking up at this shark man that had just walked in. "my name is suigetstu" he said flirtily and he leaned over the counter winking at neji and neji frown in disgustedly.. "I have no interedt in fools like you" he said and he swiped his very long it swept the floor for him it was so long brown very dark brown hair back over his shoulder. Suigetsu blushed and he could feel himself getting a little hot…. DOWN THERE. "so anyway uh… I got this latop I need repaired" he said to neji and handed it over. "oh well I no exactly how to fix this neji said in one second andfter loking at it with his byakugan. He had retired from being a ninja and now he was a compute fixer repairman. "trust me, I can fix thid si in a jiffy" he said "but I need you to come back tomorrow. That will be 100 dollars please" neji said holding out an expectant hand and while suigetsus wanted to put his little peener wheener there because neji was so sexy he put a crisp one hundred one dollars bill into his hands and neji threw it in his pocket. "see you tomorrow" suigetsu said and he also slipped his phone number into nejis hands which made nneji blush. So later maybe a few hours later neji was sitting back in the stirage room and he had his little hacker fingers out. "this wont even be a problem" he muttered to himself and he pressed millins of buttons maybe trillions of them or billions and he soon hacked into suigetsus computer after he had fixed it of course. There was a special little folder on his computer said don't look! Suigetsstus eyes only. Neji opened it and when he did he gasped because the images had made his pans ten sized smaller. "what in tarnation?!" neji yelled as he lokked. There wre naked pictures of suigetsu all around in this folders. Cleasry by giving him the computer he knew neji was a master hacker for he was infamous for it so suigetsu clearly knew that neji was going to hack into his computer and see these. He was nakedin all of them sometimes he touched himself in them not neji suigetsau but the best ones were at the end in another folder that was encripted but it was no issue because as previously stated neji was quite the master hacket. "this isn't a problem at al" he laughed at the folder as he unlocked in the password said "neji is a hotie" and e blushes because suigetsu clearl knew him and that turned neji on a lot. So neji opened it and what he saw shocked ihim. There were octopuses and sharks and squids and jellyfishes and tingslike that they were all penetrating suigetsus buthole in a little hentai way. There were in his ass and some in his miuth too and some in his ears and in a few he was being shocked to death neji LOVED those. He was so hot from this pics. "Oh, s-shitty penis!" he screamed and he didn't stop screaming for the rest of the night the next day he layd past out in a giant puddle of his own semen cum. He had jacked off all night to the thought of Suigetsu getting penetrated by those dangerous sea creatures. Juzst the thought of such sultry and salacious images sent neji over the edge yet again, and he was yeling and screaming shitty penis and at first it wasn't a problem even the big ghyufes hyuges didn't care he was making such aruckus eseically his cousin hinata she was turned on by it but no one cared but tenten came to his door and she looked in and screamed ugh neji you stupid fool! You aways end up like that… she was crying into him because he was nearly drowning on his semen. "listen… tell suigetsu hes just too damn sexy…" neji could barely get out before tenten grew so sad and was crying on him heping him drown even more. "one last request after that… don't let anyone see me like this…" he wheezed out as tenten squeezed nejis neck and killed him and before either of them know it, Neji Hyugga was dead. And that was the end of that. The next day suigetsu came to his house for he knew what he had done. He had gotten a letter from the dark hugahood saything good job for killing him. This is what happens now. You are now an assassin. S he became Suigetsu the Assassin but nothing could stop him because he was in love! No one understands when a woman is in love event though syigetsus is a man. So he bent down to nejis stranguled and semen drenched n drowned corpse and je pulled off his pants because he knew that's what neji would've wanted and nejis little ghostie had written for him in nejis cum next to him "suigetsu… I want you in life or in death." Suigetsu knew exaclt what that meant he could hear the shitty penis in his head so he immediately dropped to the ground and pulled his own pants off and he fucked nejis ass for ten days straight but he wasn't a nnnnnecrophiliac because kabuto was husing his edo tenseis reincarnation bring back to life Justus on him and he was coming back to life with each gentle thrust. Suigetsu was crying sweat and blood byt the time he was done but he knew he had done a good deed.


End file.
